drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor
Trevor is one of Drake and Josh's friends. He was only shown once in the episode "Dune Buggy," but is mentioned sporadically throughout the series and is sometimes heard talking to Drake on the phone. He is the first generation character who only appears in Season 1. He is portrayed by Taran Killam. Personality He is an absent-minded character, and is the brother of Scottie. His family makes him get brain scans because of his lack of intelligence. Season 1 Trevor is first seen talking to Drake on the phone because he gets lost trying to get to Drake's house. Drake opens up the garage door and tells him that he was already at his house. Trevor brings in the dune buggy, but Drake is disappointed about it's condition, saying it was in bad shape even though Trevor told him before it would be in good shape. Trevor says it is and that Drake should've saw it before he fixed it up. Drake asks him if the dune buggy runs and Trevor says it does. Drake fails to get it starting, even though Trevor said it would work. Trevor is lost and says he didn't know Drake was talking about the dune buggy, and then tells Drake that the dune buggy is broken. After that, he walks out of the garage leaving Drake and Josh disappointed. read more... He is next seen walking in on Drake, who is sitting in the dune buggy pretending to make out with an invisible girl. Drake gets scared because he was not expecting Trevor to come over. Trevor said he wanted to check on the dune buggy and compliments Drake on the work he did to improve it. Drake explains that, not only does it look good, but it runs, too. He tells Trevor to get in. Trevor sits on Drake's lap. Drake asks if Trevor wants to sit in the passenger seat, but Trevor tells Drake that his lap is comfy, to which Drake responds by shoving him in the passenger seat. Drake asks Trevor to guess where the dune buggy would sound even better. Trevor replies "in the shower." Drake says that he meant it would sound better on he road. Trevor then says "better." They drive out of the garage and Drake screams "squirrel" and then he screams "tree." After that, there's a loud crash as Drake crashes the dune buggy. read more... Trevor's final scene is at the hospital blowing bubbles with his gum as Drake explains what happens to the doctor. The doctor helps Drake stand up and Trevor encourages Drake that he'll be fine and pats him hard on the back, and the gesture causes Drake to fall. The doctor tells Trevor not to do that, then also tells Trevor that he's a little concerned about him and suggests he should get a brain scan, but then Trevor tells him that his folks make him get one every month and he waves away the offer. The doctor leaves and Drake stands up again, and once more, Trevor pats him on the back, causing him to fall down. read more... Season 4 Josh Runs into Oprah Trevor didn't appear in this episode, but his voice was present when Drake was talking to him on the phone, talking about tunes Drake was playing on his bongos. Then when Trevor's mom told him to clean up his room Trevor said his mom will "kill him" if he doesn't do as she says. Ending their phone conversation, Drake was telling him to get ready for his girlfriends birthday at the Premiere. The Wedding While Trevor doesn't appear in this season, he helps his friends in one situation. In The Wedding, Drake and Josh attend their Aunt Catherine's wedding, but are unable to use their mother's SUV due to Drake leaving the keys in Josh's laptop case, which he gave to Craig and Eric. They phoned Trevor and asked him to lend them his car, which is a 1976 Chevrolet El Camino. Josh doesn't like the idea, saying Trevor's car is old and gross, not to mention that his old girlfriend used to sleep in it. The two encountered several problems with the car, and it eventually broke down and caught fire. Trivia *Taran Killam, who plays Trevor, also appeared in a show Dan Schneider worked on, The Amanda Show, where he played Spaulding in the sketch Moody's Point, and also appeared in the iCarly episode "iMeet The First Lady", as Agent Kimsey. *His parents make him get a brain scan every month. *He only appears in one episode "Dune Buggy," but he is mentioned throughout the series. *He and Scottie have ever get either arrested or grounded by their parents off-screen, because of both their unintelligent behaviors and they're the one who convinced their friend Drake get into legal trouble with his own parents in two episodes "Dune Buggy" and "Grammy" *According to Drake, he had two snakes and was going to make them fight each other. *He is a first generation character. *His only seasonal appearance is Season 1. *He is an absent-minded character, which is probably why he gets brain scans every month. *It is unknown if his younger brother Scottie has ever get brain scans one week in every month like him. *It is unknown if he has ever get grounded by his parents for his unintelligent behavior like his friend, Drake who had been by punished by his own parents.. *He is Scottie's brother. *He used to own a 1976 Chevrolet El Camino Classic, registration number 3Q49982. In "The Wedding," Drake and Josh borrowed this car to drive a wedding cake to their Great Aunt Catherine's wedding, but it broke down and eventually caught fire. **According to Josh, his ex-girlfriend used to sleep in this car. **Trevor's not seen although he was going to be seen but he was only heard talking on the phone with Drake in the episode Josh Runs Into Oprah. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Appeared Once